Les amants interdits
by MiKyLeNi
Summary: Deux créatures si ressemblantes et pourtant elle n'aurait du jamais se rencontrer, telle est le commençant de l'histoire commune d'Erik et Nikolas. Leur première rencontre fut des plus troublante, et annonciatrice de bien des malheurs. {Ma toute première fic alors j'attend vos critiques avec impatience !}


Dans une contrée assez éloignée, parsemée de forets et de rivières, vivait un étrange jeune homme. Sa peau était telle de l'ivoire, et paraissait au premier regard si pure, si vulnérable, mais cependant, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre, pas même une égratignure. Ses yeux, eux, étaient d'un bleu océan, aussi profond et renfermant tout autant de secrets et de mystères que ceux-ci. Son visage fin était encadré par une longue chevelure légèrement ondulée, que l'on ne pouvait associer, en la regardant, qu'à des fils d'or. Il attachait régulièrement ses cheveux en une queue de cheval basse, trouvant cela plus convenable pour se mouvoir, laissant cependant une mèche libre, la seule assez courte pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'emprise du noeud de satin retenant les autres en place.

Il paraissait avoir dans les 16 ans, son innocence en disant long sur son mode de vie. Il connaissait la paix depuis qu'il était venu au monde, jamais il ne fut dérangé dans sa solitude, s'y plaisant. Il ne se souvenait plus de ses parents, ni même s'ils avaient un jour existé. Il n'avait jamais eu le moindre ami, n'en connaissant que le mot, et vivait simplement, se nourrissant de ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans les bois encerclant sa maison.

C'est un jour en parcourant l'un des sentiers, qui s'étaient creusés sous ses pas, qu'il tomba nez à nez avec la dépouille d'un animal. Cet écureuil, gisant au sol, n'était pas tombé seul, et surtout, sa mort n'avait rien de naturelle. Il se pencha vers lui, posant un genou à terre, ne se souciant pas de salir ou non son pantalon, blanc, qui ne pouvait cependant être comparé a son teint. L'odeur du sang flottait près de la bête, une odeur si forte qu'elle lui montait a la tête. Soudain il aperçut deux légers trous, peu profond, sur le dos de l'écureuil. Il se redressa aussitôt, les nerfs à vif, tous les sens en alerte. Son regard fit un tour complet, pour finalement se diriger de nouveau vers le sol. Il n'était plus seul. Quelqu'un rodait à présent dans les bois, bois qui lui appartenaient depuis si longtemps déjà. Cette forêt il en connaissait chaque parcelle, chaque pierre jonchant le sol. Il n'avait cependant jamais osé ni penser à en découvrir ses limites, et cela lui convenait. Les arbres, principalement des chênes, formaient un plafond de verdure agréable pour ses longues promenades qu'il pouvait effectuer de jour comme de nuit. La haine monta en lui, qui osait se permettre de fouler ses terres, de tuer ses animaux et de s'en servir comme repas. Il se remit donc en route, laissant le cadavre au sol, partant à la recherche d'autres traces de l'intrus. Il marcha des heures entières sans rien trouver de satisfaisant, et décida alors de retourner se réfugier chez lui. Il stoppa net à quelques mètres à peine de sa maison sentant une présence, non animale. Elle se trouvait en ce moment même assis sur son lit. Il pressa le pas, énervé et stupéfait, et entra en trombe dans la cabane. Le jeune homme fut ébahi d'y découvrir un garçon, d'à peu près son âge, lui ressemblant trait pour trait à la seule différence de ses cheveux, d'un noir ébène, a travers lesquels on pouvait ressentir rien qu'en les regardant, le froid de la nuit nous envahir, procurant un léger frisson. L'intrus leva les yeux vers le blond, vides d'expression, mais d'un vert intense, rappelant les immenses forêts verdoyantes. Le maître de la maison referma la porte et pris finalement la parole, laissant entendre sa voix cristalline :

« Que fais tu donc là étranger, qui donc t'a permis d'entrer et de t'assoir la ? »

Le brun prit son temps pour répondre, comme s'il chercher à se rappeler comment parler.

« Je ne te cherche pas querelle, je te demande juste l'hospitalité pour une nuit. »

A ses mots, il réfléchit à son tour. Pouvait il avoir confiance en lui ? Lui qui était sûrement le meurtrier de l'animal trouvé plus tôt, lui qui avait pu échapper si facilement a sa vigilance, ayant même réussi à s'introduire dans sa demeure. Il se contenta cependant d'une question :

« Es tu… comme moi, un rejeté ? » Il avait toujours connu ce mot, sans vraiment en connaitre le sens, mais il en savait l'importance.

« Oui. » Sa réponse fut brève mais des plus efficace.

L'hôte se dirigea alors vers un placard qu'il ouvrit à l'aide d'une simple clé en argent, dépourvue d'ornement, mais précieusement gardée dans une poche de sa veste. Il en sorti une bouteille remplie d'un liquide rouge et de deux verres qu'il rempli. Il en tendis à son invité qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Bois ça te feras du bien ». Celui-ci l'accepta sans rien ajouter, buvant le tout d'une traite. Le blond prenant son temps, savourant le nectar, ayant l'air si précieux à ses yeux.

« Comment te nommes-tu ? » Osa-t-il demander de nouveau, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

« Erik… » souffla le jeune homme.

« Je me nomme Nikolas ! » Il posa son verre et lui tendis la main, essayant de paraître aimable et tenta un sourire. Erik, méfiant lui attrapa la main et la serra. C'est alors qu'une étrange connexion s'établit entre eux. Ils ne voulurent plus séparer leurs mains, voulant plus de contact, se sentant irrémédiablement attiré l'un vers l'autre.

**A suivre...**

_Je remercie énormément ma Kim pour ses précieux conseils et mon Ototo chan pour sa formidable relecture !  
_


End file.
